Anarchy
by Shadow Void
Summary: In a world were beast's ravage the land. Humans trained in combatic arts fight to tame these creatures and built a just society. But when a boy sets off on a journey he has to overcome the horrors of the land and experiance true Anarchy to find himself. HIATUS
1. Info Note

Anarchy

Writers note: Hello people Shadow void here with a info section on Anarchy my new fic since Shadric was removed by me. Anyway Anarchy takes place in Sinnoh and is what I'm going to call my masterpiece. This story is not for the faint of heart as it contains blood & gore, Violence, course language and disturbing and horrifying imagery. The Pokemon in this story are demonic but can be tamed and will be described eating human flesh (along with other species and same species). The main character is a kid solider who embraces death and will fight till either he or the enemy is dead (Like I'd kill a main character). If you have a weak stomach be warned as the first chapter arriving tomorrow (which it WILL) contains many of the above listing items especially blood and violence. Also to point out these info notes always appear as the first thing on my fics so People can get a good idea of what's going in. If you don't like any of this stuff or not in big ass amounts per chapter then I advise you either not read my material or read Pokemon Legacy: Rising. So on that happy note expect Chapter 1 tomorrow and have a good afternoon/ evening/ night Shadow Void Fading out.


	2. Ends Are Beginnings

**Anarchy**

**Writers note: Ladies and gentlemen good afternoon or evening what your read is mind blowing. This is my newest fic Anarchy Which is pretty creepy and contains A LOT of disturbing imagery and blood. It takes place in Sinnoh and is going to be gruesome so if you like fluffy puppies or happy tales AVERT EYES NOW. The only thing I have left to say is expect the main character to be witnessed to lots of deaths also I may do gym battles.**

**Disclamier: Pokemon is owned by gamefreak and Nintendo. Arc Void is mine.**

**Ends Are Beginnings**

Dots of crimson splattered onto Arc's face as Johnson's head separated from his shoulders as the Scythers blade cleaved it off it's eyes burning with pure utter hatred. "Fuck range team back up bladers defend don't let them pass". The colonel shout as the five scythers started to attack our range fighters.

"Sir should we retreat". Questioned a frightened solider. "Run if you want pussy I'm here to fight" Arc snarled. "Kid that's all you're here for" Colonel snickered. "No time for jokes time to FIGHT" Arc shouts.

Arc breezes past the bladers and drew his weapon. It was a scythe with a sword in the bottom that comes out with his command. Arc is said to of been spawn of Darkrai he was cold to people was never happy and more disturbingly had a big thrust for violence for a twelve year old that made serial killers look like kittens. Arc swung his blade in a down ward arc and severed a scythers arm blade. The Scythers roared in anger as one of their brothers lost one of their blades and charged at Arc who had his scythe resting on his shoulders.

"Boy the hell are you doing" Colonel shouted as Arc started down his adversaries. Arc drew his sword and in an amazing display of strength he wielded his blade in one hand and his scythe in his other.

"COME GET SOME " Arc roared as he started to spin in a circle as the Scythers advanced quickly and snarled with hate ready to disfigure this human. But what happened was a bloody spectacle as Arcs Spin attack dismembered and severed three of the Scythers, decapitating the one with arm and completely missing the last which was covered in it's species blood. The Scyther looked absolutely terrified as Arc drew in closer scythe sheathed and blade raised arm stretched out.

"Now you can come with us and we'll find you a nice home or you can be turned in to Houndoom food" Arc said in a forced nice voice "what's it going to be". The Scyther took it's arms to it's throat "We'll never join you" then it proceeded to slit it's throat shooting blood all over Arc as the Scyther fell disconnected limbs hanging from it's side. "I thought as much". Arc whispered "Mission accomplished men let's head back to base". Colonel shouted. The men started moving as Arc silently mourned the death's of these dangerously beautiful creatures.

Back at the base Arc was heading to the commanders office with papers in his hand. "Hey Arc" A friendly female voice called out. Arc groaned "Hey Krystal". Krystal was a nurse at the base she helped treat wounds and was the same age as Arc. Krystal also had a crush on Arc and to him it was quite an annoyance.

"what's with the forms" Krystal asked. Arc sighed "there contract terminators I'm leaving" Krystal did not take this well. "leaving you can't leave" She shrieked "the cause needs you". Arc sighed again "look I don't care anymore all these people are weak I'm better traveling alone then loosing people with families and love ones".

Krystal was almost in tears "But where would you go". Arc looked straight at her "anywhere I may roam" He said "maybe become a trainer". Krystal ran away after that heart shattered into pieces.

Arc walked into the commanders office to see him in the phone. "Of course there ready, no I don't think they'll fail, ok bye". The commander was a tall man standing at a stunning 6'10 weighing 168 pounds menacing maybe but Arc wasn't afraid.

"Ah Mr. Void a honor to see a are best and most youngest recruit". commander Jack Nightwolf said with his custom grin on his face.

"Commander Jack I bring you my resigment forms for my contract here telling I'm leaving on my own terms" Arc said seriousness attached to his voice.

Jack frowned "leaving may I ask why".

Arc put a glare on his face "Because I'm sick of the cause and the way things are".

The frown on Jacks face deepened "Elaborate Mr. Void" Arc growled "First the recruits are to scared to leave the base, second were killing more Pokemon then saving them and finally I am tired of being here".

"Look at that the demon's going soft". Jack scoffed.

Arc slammed his fist's on Jacks desk. "Damn it Jack I am sick and tired of being called that". Arc roared.

"It's not my fault that people call you that". Jack roared back "besides what makes you think I'll let you leave".

Arc glared so hard that Jack started to regret those words "You don't own me" Arc hissed "No one does".

Jack swallowed the fear down and looked back at Arc. "Arc come on be reasonable we need you will you stay".

"No I'm leaving" Arc spoke in an all to calm voice "Try and stop me though and that will be your last action of your life".

Jack stared back to his desk and Arc sneered as he walked out leaving behind a piece of paper. Jack picked it up and could hardly breath at what was written '_I've lost faith in the cause and need to look for a new one_'.

Arc packed his belongings into his bag and made sure he had his weapons on him. 'let's see scythe check, sword check, clothes check, medicine and food double check alright all set' Arc thought to himself. A knock on his door got his attention and he went to open it to see Krystal standing there tears dripping down her cheeks.

"You're really leaving aren't you" she sobbed. Arc scoffed "so what what's it to you".

Krystal broke down more tears leaked from her eyes "everything" she cried " would you consider taking me with you".

Arcs eyes gleamed with rage "No I can't be babysitting anyone".

Krystal stiffened "I don't need to be babysat".

Arcs mouth turned to a frown "Don't care your place is here".

"But I want to be with you" Krystal whined.

"I don't want you by me or near me this is my mission and I need to do it alone."

Krystals chest started to hurt "but what about the cause".

Arc snarled "It's a lost one think about it you useless girl how many pokemon have we actually saved and turned".

Krystal felt devastated "you are a demon aren't you". She screamed "can't you show a little bit of kindness".

Arc laughed "A demon maybe but show something that you rarely receive pointless".

"Your evil" she shouted "and to believe I had a crush on you".

Arc barked with laughter "you had a crush on the 'demon' oh that's a riot". Krystal cried harder and ran from Arc who was almost howling like a savage Mightyena. "Krystal ha, ha come back here". Arc said through his inhuman laughter.

Krystal turned around "what is it Arc". She growled.

"two words" Arc said seriously "I'll return".

Krystal gave him a confused look "What".

Arc smirked "remember those words alright anyway I'm off".

Krystal was about to protest but Arc was already gone.

* * *

><p>The base was all the way near in the back of route 1 (<strong>Every region renamed there routes from those higher numbers back to 1 and on except kanto and johto because they are connected<strong>). Route 1 branched off to four different areas Twinleaf town, Lake Verity, the base, and Sandgem Town. Since it was the first route there wasn't that many strong pokemon. Arc walked down the path that lead to the split to Twinleaf but walked past there because trainer registration was in the Sandgem town lab and it wouldn't be till tomorrow before he got there. Arc kept his sword in his hand and rested the tip on his shoulder steeling himself for when an attack may come. Arc frowned in disgust on what he saw there was a Luxray slurping up the blood of another Luxray and was ripping the carcass up with it's razor sharp fangs. 'Humph if it notices me it'll probably growl at me to leave it and his tasty treat' Arc said to himself. Arc walked by the Luxray which didn't even know he walked by it as it just kept drenching itself in the blood of it's own species. As Arc kept walking he kept getting an uneasy feeling as if he was being watched but what was watching him couldn't be seen. Thinking he was paranoid he shrugged it off and kept going and stopped as the sun went down howls of the houndours and houndooms could be heard from a distance away.

Arc took his sleeping bag and pillow out and laid down where he was putting down a alarm circle around himself.

"I wonder about this boy" A eerie voice spoke as the pokemon stood above Arc.

"He act's a lot like you Dark cold, strong and no need for nice emotions". A deep rumbling voice said to the pokemon nicknamed 'Dark".

"yes he does it's almost like he is my own blood". 'Dark' said.

"Hey Dark". The other pokemon rumbled.

"yes Gira". 'Dark' said with a scowl.

"I think we should go it's almost day" 'Gira' recommended.

"Alright let us leave I will speak to the boy latter". 'Dark answered.

The two pokemon vanished as the starlys started chirping indicating morning has arrived. Arc rose uneasily as he recalled having a Nightmare. 'Great not even a couple days away and a nightmare hits' Arc grumbled to himself.

Arcs nightmare was he was walking through the base with scythe in hand and a dark cloak wrapped around him. He mercilessly slaughtered soliders splitting them in half gouging out there eyes and tearing their limbs off smile growing wider with every death. The colonels and Jacks were his favorite. The colonel was backed against the wall crying and fear stricken as Arc stroked his hair smile looking like the joker from the animated batman shows. Then Arc grabbed his hair tightly and pulling the Colonel into the air then shoving him hard into the wall covering his mouth and nose slowly suffocating him. The colonel struggled in Arcs grasp but was to weak to do anything. Suddenly Arc took his hand and raked his finger nails against his throat over and over till blood poured from the wound Arc licking it to get every pint. The colonel paled then stopped moving and closed his eyes terror stained on his mouth.

Jacks was more amusing Arc had slammed his head against his desk till Jack was a bleeding mess then held him by his head and drew him close. "See what happens when you cross a Demon JACK" Arc purred all but his named and chomped down on Jacks neck and started sucking the blood out.

Jack thrashed and struck Arc repeatedly in the side only to realise Arc was purring with ever shot. Arc then removed himself from Jacks neck and jabbed his fingers in his eyes twirling those fingers inside his eyeballs then ripping them out with a sickening pop. Jack couldn't scream as Arc had struck him hard in the neck making him choke on his blood dying slowly. Thankfully Arc woke up before he got to Krystal not wondering what would of happened.

Arc entered Sandgem town and made a b-line for the lab as it closed in two hours. Just making it Arc fills out the forms and hands them in getting six pokeballs as he told the receptionist he well catch his own starter. So Arc heads to a hotel and dreams not of vicious killings but of him and a Weavile holding up the championship of Sinnoh with a sincere grin. Little did he know that this dream would be reality.

**End note: Wow that was interesting so how do you like the idea of Sneasel being the starter. Also you have to be retarded if you didn't know who gira and dark are. Anyway give me a shout of what the gender of Sneasel should be if no one does anything it'll be a female. Hope you enjoyed it and maybe if I'm in the mood chapter 2 could be Sunday this is Shadow Void fadin out**


	3. Ride The Icing

**Writers Note: Welcome to another chapter of Anarchy now since I'm a nice guy I'll tell you this Chapter 2 contains cursing, graphic violence and hell of a lot gore so if you think this is some kiddy bull shit evacuate the vicinity. Now dim the lights grab a bag and enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Come on jack offs you know this.**

**Ride the Icing**

Arc woke up in a slight haze and couldn't think straight. 'Fuckin Distortion what did I do' Arc groaned to himself. He got his answer as his hotel room image cleared up and he was thankful nobody was with him. "Fuck I need a shower" Arc moaned as he slowly dragged himself out of bed.

After his shower Arc gathered his gear and left the hotel giving the keys to the receptionist. Arc stepped out the doors but covered his eyes as the bright sun light shone with a unbearable contrast. "Shit that's bright maybe I should get some sun glasses". Arc said quietly out loud. Arc walked to the nearest mall and headed straight to the lens store.

He noticed a wicked pair of shades as soon as he entered they were black on the sides with a red tint and were styled with the lens turned to the side so they gave a nasty look to them. The clerk noticed Arc stare at the shady shades and coughed to get his attention.

"Sir are you liking what you see". The clerk asked.

Arc grinned "Distortion yeah how much".

The clerk gestured Arc to bring the shades over to give them a price check which Arc happily obliged. The clerk frowned when the price showed that they were 20 pokedollars "Odd".

Arc was puzzled "What of stuff is that made of".

The clerk was unhappy about the material. "Heatran ore the strongest stuff on the earth".

Arc widened his eyes "Bloody Distortion and there that cheap".

The clerk nodded still frowning. Arc chuckled and paid for the surprising low glasses. He put them on and was glad they fit even though his eyes looked nothing like the lenses. With his shades in tow Arc walked to Route 2 ready for pretty much anything but what happened next.

* * *

><p>Route 2 was a path that if the region had it's way would be a straight forward path but thanks to Pokemon rights protesters the route was covered in trees and unnecessary gravel line jump offs and grass to boot. Arc was actually happy the route didn't change Pokemon were just as much alive as humans and deserved every inch of the unmanhandled wilderness. Arc stopped day dreaming when he heard snarling and growls ahead. He rushed to see a Sneasel backing away from a Blaziken who looked pretty pissed.<p>

"Bitch how dare you waltz into my territory". The Blaziken snarled.

The Sneasel snorted "Lands free you bastard no one can truly claim it".

The Blaziken roared in outrage "What about humans they own land".

The Sneasel snorted "yeah but they own Pokemon free land meaning we couldn't live there you fucking moron".

The Blaziken had enough and shot a flamethrower at the Sneasel which couldn't move because she was to tired and this egghead chasing her wasted all her energy. As she expected to burn to ash Arc ran out Scythe twirling to deflect the flames in other directions. The Blaziken was mad before but now he was enraged.

"HUMAN" he roared "BURN FOR YOUR KINDS DISGUSTING WAYS". The Blaziken rushed at Arc hands ablaze wanting to incinerate him but Arc would have none of it. Arc struck out with his scythe and clipped the Blazikens arm making it even madder.

"Taste the heat of my FIRE BLAST". The Blaziken howled as a large ball of fire formed in its beak. Arc looked unimpressed but the Sneasel was slightly terrified.

"Move you loon or you'll burn". The Sneasel shouted at Arc as he just waited for his opening and luck would have it that moment happened soon. The Blaziken fired the ball and it jetted out to have a star like pattern but all Arc did was smile.

"Duck and close your ears this is going to be loud". Arc said with his death smirk. The Sneasel complied but kept it's ears open to hear what all the fuss about what Arc was going to do.

"Sleep and be eradicated Scythe art Darkness Dance". Arc exclaimed and vanished into a dark void and appeared behind the unaware Blaziken and tapped the tip of his Scythe on it's back causing it to freeze and it's attack energy to stop. Arc cackled as his helpless victim stood trapped in place.

"This well be fun". Arc giggled"I've always wanted to torture something before".

The Sneasel wanted to cover her eyes she liked killing as much as the next Sneasel but this boy took it to new heights. Arc started by running his scythe blades tip along the paralyzed Blazikens arm causing a line of blood to appear and the Blaziken shout out in pain. Arc did the same thing to its other arm but took his fingers and twisted the bone on the inside and sawing the same bone on the other arm. Without notice the Blaziken lost his arms but for some reason he wasn't dead yet.

"its okay" Arc purred "just a few more minutes then you'll be at peace".

Arc then sliced at the Blazikens legs causing more blood to pour out, Arc took out a glass and filled it with the blood so he can drink it.

"you-u-re a sick fu-uck". The severely damaged Blaziken gasped in horror and disgust.

"Hardly I'm just doing what I was taught". Arc laughed eerily as he finished the glass of blood and smashed it against the Blazikens leg sending glass shards deep into it.

Arc smirked at the Blazikens pain and suffering and was ready to finish it off. Arc took his scythe and swung it so the non-lethal side slammed into the Blazikens head making it choke on the blood in its mouth but not killing it. Arc stood over his stress relive with his hidden longsword drawn the jagged end resting over the Blazikens throat.

"Once sweet now sour, hate released with power, send this soul to the distortion so his unjust actions may find repentment". Arc stated his families death verse and thrust his blade hard into the Pokemons neck severing the spine and head causing blood sputtering and splattering all around Arc and the Sneasel.

* * *

><p>Arc removed his blade from the Blazikens neck and wiped his blade clean before sheathing it in the bottom oh his scythe. The Sneasel looked at Arc hoping he wouldn't harm her. Arc looked back at the Sneasel that watched Arc do what he did when he needed stress to disappear but he usually trains instead of slaughter.<p>

"You are free to go Sneasel seeing as all you were looking for was shelter". Arc spoke over his shoulder no emotions attached to his voice. The Sneasel was glad he wasn't going to harm her but maybe he can help train her.

"Hey, um". The Sneasel started to ask but she didn't know his name.

"Arc". He said.

"Huh" the Sneasel said puzzled.

Arc chuckled "My name is Arc".

It clicked into Sneasels head "Oh okay Arc do you think you could um".

Arc was the one with the puzzled look "could I what".

"Catch me and train me and also to learn some cool killing moves". She asked.

Arc grinned "Yeah I could since you asked so nicely".

The Sneasel was happy maybe this boy can train her properly. "So what should I call you". Arc asked

Sneasel was confused "what you mean a name".

Arc nodded "Of course if you're going to be my friend and equal I don't want to call you by your species name".

Sneasel blushed a little for completely destroying that Blaziken he was pretty nice. "Jennifer but please call me Jenny". Jenny the Sneasel said.

"Alright Jenny I'll tap you with this pokeball so you can be with me then let you back out". Arc said calmly.

Jenny nodded and stood still when Arc walked over with a ball in hand. Arc true to his word tapped Jenny lightly on the paw and she was engulfed in a red light. The ball in Arcs hand wiggled thrice and then a click was made signaling a successful capture. Arc then hit the middle of the middle button and tapped the ball on the ground as a red light appeared and Jenny reappeared right beside Arc.

"There you go now let's get some sleep your probably tired". Arc suggested

Jenny nodded and watched as Arc pulled out two sleeping bags one for him and now one for her. They dosed off in a matter of seconds letting the two pokemon that were keeping tabs on Arc step out into the sunset.

* * *

><p>"The boy I'm certain he is of my blood" Darkrai (Dark) says to his companion.<p>

"So am I Darkrai he really needs a new stress releaser". Giratina quips as he looks at the dismembered Blaziken.

Darkrai shrugs "he's a solider and besides this proves that he might be my boy".

"yeah and if he is how come Arceus never told you". A puzzled Giratina askes

Darkrai snarled "you know him he hates when we have human offspring".

Giratina laughs "to true Darkrai to true".

Darkrai sighs "I just wish I could be sure". Giratina suddenly got an idea "Why don't you ask Arceus and watch his features and his actions maybe he'll drop a clue".

Darkrai grinned "yeah maybe but what should I look for". Giratina chuckled "Arceus is bad at body language you should be able to tell".

Darkrai smirked "well let's go see old Arcy shall we". Giratina nodded and both beings of darkness vanished ready to get answers from the pokegod.

* * *

><p>Arc thrashed in his sleep he was having a nightmare and it was worse than his first. It started out the same except some of the grunts he killed last time had a more detailed death.<p>

Arc grabbed a private by the throat and grazed her neck with two blood soaked fingers humming to himself as he sunk said fingers into her neck and snaking them around her vocal cord.

"Scream for me girl let me hear your agony". Arc softly spoke as the girl started to scream her pitch changing as Arcs fingers slid up and down it. Arc smiled as he snapped her neck and went for his next kill.

Another private a male this time Arc covered his eyes and held his waist. "No need to see your sin little peon". Arc sneered as he jabbed his fingers into the privates eues tearing them out and shoving them down his throat forcing them down.

"Let's see that sinful thinker of yours". Arc giggled as he took his blade and shoved it into the privates eye hole twisting and turning it making it agony for the poor victim. Arcs blade finally poked something squishy and he rammed his sword in driving it on his sword.

The private screamed as his brain was ripped out then like his eyes forced down his throat but unlike his eyes the brain caught and he choked to death on his on intelligence.

Arc got to the colonel but the scene was different. Arc had the colonel pinned to the wall with knives driven through the places that kept the colonel to the wall. Arc took a lighter and started to burn the colonels fingers one by one as the colonel screamed every agonizing minute.

"What's the matter colonel you are usually calm under fire" Arc giggled as he held the lighter above the colonel.

"FUCK YOU" the colonel shouted as Arc started on his other hand .

Arc giggled again then he grabbed one of the colonels pokeballs and released his female machoke.

"He's all yours" Arc said devilishly.

The Machoke grinned as she advanced on her owner. Arc walked away but grinned when he heard a Machokes pleasure and a colonels torture.

Arc was disappointed when he got to Jacks office to see the commander with a bullet hole in his head. Arc kept going down the corridor and at the end saw Krystal and Jenny cowering in his presence.

"Ladies", Arc said feigning politeness.

Then the nighmare ended as two womanly blood curdling screams echoed then went black.

* * *

><p>Arc woke up to see Jenny shaking him trying to wake him up and smiling when she noticed he awoke. "Morning" Jenny greeted.<p>

"Morning" Arc greeted.

Arc and Jenny packed in silence but Jenny had tons of questions but she decided to hold on to them when they stopped which would probably be in Jubilife City.

**End note: Alright chapter 2 done pretty gruesome and sick huh. Anyway shit goes down in Jubilife, Jenny askes Arc some questions and maybe Arc get's a new pokemon or him and jenny just head to oreburgh town who knows. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later.**


	4. City Horrors, Galactic Screams

**Writers note: *Yawn* oh hi there. Chapter 3 of Anarchy is here and that's about it. Not much to say except I've started my grade 10 english exam boring. Also be warned as this contains suggestive scenes NOT LEMONS. So let's skip the pleasantries and get to the good stuff.**

**Disclai-*shot repeatedly by Writer and all of fanfiction*need I type more?**

**City Horrors Galactic Scream**

Arc and Jenny walked into Jubilife and gazed silently at the quiet urban town. Trainers dotted the city all no more than Kaisers age giggling happily as they held their starters.

'Look at them so naïve' Arc sneered in his head 'they've probably have never gutted a ferocious Persian well a fucking Charizard swoops and spits fire at you'. Jenny looked at Arcs face in wonder as she noticed the never ceasing look of indifference sprawled across it.

"Arc why don't you smile". Jenny asked "I mean you've started your journey like them so what's the matter".

Arc glanced at Jenny "My own reasons". He answered "We'll talk about it later".

Jenny nodded happy that she got somewhere. Arc decided to scan Jenny with the pokedex so if in a trainer battle he would know what to call out.

_Sneasel female, lvl 13, attacks: Icy Wind, Metal Claw, Shadow ball and a empty slot. _'Hmm a decent move set at the moment' Arc thought.

"What's that device you got there Arc". Jenny asked.

"A pokedex" Arc replied "It tells me things about Pokemon".

Jenny awed then stopped. A young boy with a Piplup walked up to Arc a determined look on his face.

"Hey dude fancy a battle". The boy asks and the Piplup puffs out its chest.

Arc shrugged "why not this should be fun". The two boys walked to a battle area and took a side.

"Alright Mappy let's go". The boy exclaimed as the Piplup waddled forward.

Arc snickered quietly and sent Jenny forwards.

"Mappy bubblebeam". The boy ordered. The Piplup shot a long stream of bubbles in Jennys direction

"Jenny use Shadow Ball and wait for my command". Arc countered swiftly.

Jenny charged and shot a ghastly purple orb that collided with the bubbles erupting in a smoke screen.

"Jenny hide in the smoke and slash at the Piplup with Metal Claw". Arc commanded. Jenny jumped into the smoke at was running to the unsuspecting Piplup.

"Mappy put your guard up and wait for the Sneasel". The boy cried as both he and his Piplup couldn't see Jenny.

Arc smirked "Jenny blow the smoke over the Piplup with a Icy Wind then attack". A cool breeze filled the mini field and made the smoke blow over Mappy but kept his trainer in view.

Horrid chirps were heard from the smoke as Jenny relentlessly slashed and cut the poor Piplup then the noises stopped and the smoke cleared leaving a untouched Jenny and a very injured Mappy the Piplup. The boy gasped and returned Mappy to his ball then ran as quick as he could to the center. Arc looked at Jenny with a pleased smirk on his face

"Good job Jenny that was superb".

Jenny felt her checks flush a bit from his complement "Thank you Arc".

Arc was about to smile but he saw Jenny weaver and on her feet

"Here let's get you to the center you look tired". Jenny flushed a little more as Arc picked her up and carried to the center.

'What's wrong with me I barely know the boy who is two years younger then me and yet his complements make me blush what the fuck' Jenny thought to herself'. The duo entered the pokecenter and Arc put Jenny into her ball so she could be healed. Arc decided to nap for a bit till his partner was healed.

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Giratina walked up the staircase to the Hall of Origins because Arceus was not expecting visitors and rarely liked it when the two most disturbing legends visited his holy home unless it's a meeting. At the top there were three hallways one to the rooms for more then one day meetings, the meeting room, and Arceus's office. The two dark legends were heading to the office as that's were Arceus spends most of his time.<p>

A security camera was hung just above Arceus's office because last year Mew snuck into there and left a bunch of dead babies in there under Darkrais and Giratinas request. The two laughed for hours as Arceus raged at who would ever do such a thing to his office. So went Arceus saw the pair laughing there asses off he raged at them asking where the bodies came from and when they said Mew helped supply them Mewtwo joined in Arceus's pursuit of the Nightmare pokemon and the Renegade pokemon all in all a good day for them both.

The cameras lens zoomed on the duo making a sound causing both pokemon to look up and grin which was hard to see because you couldn't see their mouths (Giratina was in Origin form with the mask covering it).

"Hey lambchop got a few". Darkrai said up at the camera.

"Darkrai how many times have I told you I am not a lamb". A voice came out through the camera.

"Ok and I've told you if I knew what you were this wouldn't happen every time". Darkrai shot back.

"What do you two want anyway". Arceus spoke through the camera again.

"We have a question to ask you" Giratina rumbled.

Arceus gave the duo a quizzical look from in his office. "What is it". The pokegod asked.

"we need entry to tell you so we can see your reaction". Darkrai slyishly replied.

Arceus groaned "fine but make it quick". The two mon grinned as they stepped into the gods office ready to ask him about Arc and Darkrais gut feeling.

* * *

><p>Arc woke up from a dreamless sleep for once in his week from the base. The nurse called him over telling him Jenny is fine and that it was just smoke inhalation that caused her to collapse since she is part ice and smoke is hot. Arc thanked her and let her out which made Jenny happy and they left to explore the town. Arc and Jenny walked by a building that had a poketech on it reminding that his military one should be there.<p>

The pair entered the building and was spotted by a man in a suit. "Greetings trainer and welcome to poketech ko I'm the president Jasper Oney and you are"? the man named Jasper introduce himself.

"I'm Arc Void former member of the Cause Army and ungraciously nick/codenamed the Demon or Darkrais bastard". Arc answers not very interested in this business man.

Jenny looked at him funny unknown to Arc or Jasper 'army but he's a boy' she thought.

Jasper smiles "Ah mister Void your poketech is right over there" he said then smile vanished and a look of hate appeared "then you'll leave my building and never return got that".

Arc shrugs off the hate in the man and just took the poketech and left flipping off Jasper well he was at it. 'Why did that man act so friendly then an ass so many questions' Jenny wondered to herself.

It was half past 9 when Arc left the building then he heard a noise to his left. Arc swivelled his head and saw a man in a fucked up space suit with the letter 'G' on it dragging a sack into a building a block down from him.

"Hey Jenny let's go see what that's about". Arc spoke to his partner. Jenny nodded and the two booked it and walked into the building which was unlocked not knowing that they have walked into a part of Distortion.

Blood coated almost everything in the building the walls had splatter on it and the floor was pooled in the disgusting crimson liquid. Jenny threw up mixing it to the copper reeking room and the small of piss and shit was still lingering adding to the disgust. Arc was impassive as he had a stomach for this kind of thing but he still didn't like this.

"What is this place". Jenny moaned. Arc looked at the bodies hanging from the ceiling

"A slaughter house". Arc whispered with hate.

Jenny looked sick again "Who would do something like this".

Arc glared "People that have no regards for civilization".

A moan was heard from the hanging bodies, Arc and Jenny ran towards the moan hearing it getting closer and closer until they found the source. What they saw was a barely conscious Charmander that had a scar running down it's left eye remarkably it can still see out of it.

"Oh no not again". It moaned "Please just kill me, what did I do to deserve this". A

rc took one look at the poor thing and decided to help it. "Are you ok" Arc asked.

"NO THIS IS WHAT YOU DID YOU ASSHOLES". It screamed "SO DON"T PLAY THE FUCKING MORON WITH ME YOU GALACTIC FUCK".

Arc was startled this Charmander was damaged by some group named Galactic. "Easy there Charmander I can insure you I am not a Galactic".

The charmander snarled "Prove it".

Arc drew his long sword and slashed the chains and catching the Charmander before it hit the ground. "There now go be free". Arc soothed the Charmander.

"Are you kidding I'm going to murder that sick bitch and her twisted fucks for doing what they did". The Charmander roared.

Arc nodded "fare enough mind if we help you". He asked.

"Really you two want to help". The Charmander questioned.

"Of course this is wrong and I will not stand for it" Arc declared.

"Interesting, alright were a team now, the names Ryu and you guys are". Ryu introduced and asked.

"I'm Arc and that's Jenny". Arc pointed at himself and Jenny. Ryu nodded and started moving to the southern most part and heard crying and moans from behind a door. Arc reached for the handle and pulled open the door to become completely uncomfortable and sick at what was behind the door.

The boy Arc battled before was hung from the ceiling just like Ryu was but because pokemon didn't wear clothing what Arc saw was disturbing. The boy was stripped and had nothing covering his body. What Arc saw was even more creepy a middle age women with red hair was doing unspeakable things to the twelve year old boy. The moans the trio heard were from the woman and the crying was from the boy.

"Oooh you like this little boy" The red haired woman purred as she continued.

"Stop please". The boy sobbed "this isn't right".

Arc couldn't stand this he had to stop this unfortunately Ryu decided to be the one who broke up the unholy spectacle.

"You disgusting bitch" Ryu snarled "He's just a boy".

The woman thankfully stopped as she looked at Arc and co. "Ryu you came to do me right". The woman purred.

"In your perverse dreams Mars". Ryu snarled.

Arc drew his scythe as Mars was surrounded by twenty Grunts and there pokemon consisting of Zubats, Stunkys, and Bronzors.

"This should be fun" Mars giggled as she went to the back of the room. Ryu wasted no time as he unleashed embers at the Bronzors making some fall others still going and trying to counter. Arc decided to take down the grunts which drew daggers and tried attacking Jenny. Jenny darted on her fleet feet and ripped apart the Zubats taking some down. As a dagger decanted on her Arc swung his scythe ripping out the Grunts jugular causing him to fall dead. Ryu was finishing up the Bronzors when a Purugly appeared smirking and purring at the sight of Ryu.

"Ryu you rebellious little boy did you come to see me". The Purugly purred. Ryu roared in disgust and fired embers wanting to burn the cat pokemons eyes out. Jenny took down the Stunkys and was tore at what to do as she watched Arc get surrounded or help Ryu as he and the Purugly were tangled in a claw to claw battle.

"Jenny help Ryu I've got this". Arc shouted slicing down three more grunts out of the ten that remained.

Jenny didn't disobey even though she wanted to but Ryu was in danger and Arc was capable to handle himself. Arc snarled letting loose his hate on the Grunts of the sick organization of Galactic. His Scythe was glowing red meaning it was ready.

"**Scythe art: Ignius Beat**" Arc roared as his Scythe was set ablaze and cut through the grunts and sending a wave that hit the boy because Mars used him as a shield and the wave dissipated after that.

"Kelly return". Mars recalled the Purugly and ran through the back.

"**MARS**" Ryu roars loudly pounding on the door glowing white turning into a Charmeleon.

"Ryu let's go". Arc says "We'll kill her later".

Ryu was reluctant but eventually followed Arc out along with Jenny leaving the Hell House mauling over what transpired.

**End Note: It's done YAY. See no lemon just none detailed rape. Thanks for reading and I'll post chapter 4 next week.**

**Arc's team: Jenny, Species: Sneasel lvl 17 (come on she took down a lot of grunt pokemon). Moves: listed earlier.**

**Ryu (Not officially) Gender: Male Species: Charmeleon, Moves: Ember, Slash others next chapter. **


	5. Memory Call, Arc and the Dragon

**Writers Note: Hello everyone me and cricket here with chapter 4 of Anarchy yay. If you don't know who cricket is he is a imaginary creature that I have imputed in my stories (See chapter 5 of Pokemon Legacy: Rising). In this chapter the group heads to Oreburgh and Darkrai and Giratina meet with Arceus for answers. Grab your hats tightly folks this is going to be a emotional hurricane.**

**Chapter 4: Memory Call, Arc and the Dragon**

Arc, Jenny and Ryu were silent after the events that they witnessed in the slaughter/rape house of the Galactic squad. Arc was troubled how in the world did that fly under radar the cause army usually has cities scoped 24/7. Jenny looked nearly traumatized all the blood, what happened to that kid it was all so disturbing yet it didn't seem right. Ryu had a face that could put Giratina to shame. Hate and anger bubbled in him vicious thoughts ravaged his mind as he imagined what he was going to do to those Galactic freaks for what they have done. The trio walked out of Jubilife as staying was to risky if the Galactics were still there.

The route Arc took was the one to Oreburgh seeing no need to go to Canalave or Floaroma yet and Oreburgh had the first Sinnoh gym so it was a win-win. It was still night out Arc checked his Poketech and the clock brightened in the dark showing that it was 5:00am night was pretty much over.

"So Ryu do you think you'll join me and Jenny on this journey". Arc asked

"Sure I've got nothing better to do except kill Galactic members but there pretty much going to come to me so might as well". Ryu answered

"Come to you". Arc said with confusion "Why would they come after you".

"Well let's say you had a Charmander with the shiny gene but only activates on final evolution what would you do". Ryu says

"I would leave it alone". Arc answers truthfully

"Really". Ryu asks "well then your one in a million".

Arc almost smiles but he couldn't he just didn't have it in him. The sun rose and the three were still on route 3 but now they could see where they were going and Ryu didn't feel like a oversized flashlight. A large roar was heard in the forest of the route making Jenny jump and Ryu to look alert. Arc was just pondering on what Pokemon that was from.

'Nope not that one but maybe that one' Arc finally came to a conclusion as another roar ripped through the air. Trainers scattered frightened of the noise Arc sneered at the older trainers scampering off like little Rattatas. The source revealed itself and it was exactly what Arc thought but not color. The creature was a black Garchomp with jagged white teeth gleaming murderously in the sunlight, the claws were stained in blood some of it still wet, eye whites grey and pupils crimson a truly powerful beast. There was also a little blue furred creature on it's back holding on for its life. The little thing looked like a small jackal but had arms and didn't walk on all fours.

"Oh no". Arc whispered.

"What" Jenny asked in fear

"There's a Riolu on that Garchomp and it looks hurt". Arc answers

"Then let's help it". Jenny exclaims

"Ok Ryu hold her I'm going alone". Arc says then commands.

Ryu nods and holds Jenny by the arms as Arc runs forward to the black behemoth. Arc draws his scythe and stands before the Garchomp staring down his powerful foe. The Garchomp roars menacingly and swings at Arc who swings to intercept it. Metal screeches against claw as the two adversaries try to overpower one another. Being a Garchomp it doesn't take long for it to overpower Arc sending him back a few feet. Not giving up Arc rushes back and leaps over the creature grabbing the Riolu in the process and landing on his feet behind the Garchomp. Now extremely pissed off the Garchomp prepares a shadow claw and dashes at Arc who is coddling the Riolu.

"Bastard hurt a child I'll show you". Arc roars at the approaching behemoth "**Scythe art: Tundric Hellfire**".

A mighty blizzardish cold wraps itself around Arcs scythe and the coldness turns red as heat and ice met but does not melt or freeze. The blade pulses once then twice heat waves rippling around the scythe and icy mist blowing from the tip making Jenny and Ryu shiver even though there species are ment to repel cold. Arc howls loudly sending a beam of red ice rocketing forward slamming into the Garchomp followed by a titanic wall of red fiery hail storm down on the Garchomp severily wounding it. Arc pants then cringes when he sees the Garchomp still alive and on one knee.

"Finally a fight worthy enough that someone can be my trainer". The Garchomp roars happily

"Hold on what about the Riolu". Arc asks weirded out by the Garchomps attitude.

"Eh he was still there I though he fell off after he tried attacking me for no reason man what a joker". The Garchomp chuckled confusing Arc even more.

"Um why are you so happy all of a sudden". Arc asks

"Ah that would be because someone FINNALY bested me in battle". It laughed merrily.

"Well ok so would you like to join me and my friends which are standing behind us". Arc replies

"I would be honored brave warrior". The Garchomp says well bowing.

Arc tosses a pokeball at the Garchomp getting it on the left arm and enveloping it in a red light. Moments later the ball clicked symbolizing a capture. Arc let the Garchomp out telling him that he was allowed out if he wanted to. The Garchomp asked for his ball till they left the route not wanting to cause trainers to flock to Arc. Arc scanned the ball to check the Garchomps information. _Garchomp lvl 56 male, attacks dragon claw, shadow claw, flamethrower and dragon rush. Also Charmeleon detected lvl 16 male attacks: ember, slash, dragon pulse and blast burn_. Arcs eyes widened not only at the Garchomps power lvl but Ryu knew blast burn the most powerful fire attack ever.

"Guys can we rest I'm tired". Arc said panting from his Scythe art still.

"NO SHIT YOUR TIRED YOU TOOK ON A BLACK GARCHOMP". Jenny yelled struggling in Ryus grasp.

"Arc shes getting free what do I do". Ryu shouts losing his grip

"Let her go but don't let her maul me in my sleep". Arc calls back shutting his eyes holding the Riolu and falling asleep.

The doors to Arceus office opened and Darkrai and Giratina walked in seeing the white stag or something sitting down looking at a pool of water that showed certain parts of the world.

"Welcome my unholy brethren to my office". Arceus greets

"Hey, hey no need for the un word Arceus". Giratina says slightly offended "we just need our question answered".

"Is it about the boy with the scythe and the emotional problems". Arceus asks.

"Well if you knew why let us in". Darkrai questions

"Because it comfirms my suspicion". Arceus growled

Before either of the dark legends could blink Arceus changed to his dark form and fired a Judgement bolt at Giratina hitting and immobilizing him.

"Arceus, what the fuck". Darkrai shouts making his hands glow black just in case.

"Sorry Giratina this is between Darkrai and me". Arceus says

Darkrai fired a dark pulse at Arceus who absorbed it and fired a focus blast at Darkrai. Darkrai used psychic and flung it back but Arceus switched to psychic form and destroys it. Darkrai let loose a shadow ball but infuses it with psychic and hurled it at the pokegod. Arceus used his psychic expecting it to go back but only destroyed the power infused with it already. The shadow ball slammed into Arceus hurting him because that was a form weakness move.

"Arceus explain yourself" Darkrai roared

"The boy smells of your blood and that's not natural". Arceus snarled

"I don't know why either maybe we could talk this out". said Darkrai

"NO YOU BROKE THE RULES NOW PAY FOR IT". Arceus bellows

Darkrai knew fighting Arceus was pointless so against his normal never say die attitude he held Giratina and teleported out of the hall. Arceus was mad seeing Darkrai slip away like that but there was nothing he could do so he let the two dark legends slip away for now.

Darkrai and Giratina land on New Moon Island needing to rest before they find Arc again and maybe uncover why he feels like Darkrai. The Nightmare pokemon holds his head as some sort of memory claws its way to the surface.

_(Flashback: ?)_

_Darkrai was in his human form a woman was beside him as they stared at their baby boy. Smiling Darkrai picks up the boy and holds him lovingly. _

"_He's beautiful isn't he Darkrai". The women asks_

"_He is Saria and he's ours". Darkrai happily replies._

_Suddenly a loud crash rang through the house the pair go see what the noise is and see a Black Garchomp thrashing wildly in the downstairs room. The Garchomp spots the pair and lunges at them. Darkrai carefully but quickly rolls out of the way. Saria wasn't so lucky and was getting devoured by the Garchomp. _

"_Darkrai save the baby". Saria gurgles her last words and finally gets finished by the black behemoth her blood showering both it and Darkrai._

"_SARIA". Darkrai exclaims but runs since there isn't enough time to change forms and his boy was at stake._

_Darkrai runs for the forest with baby in tow and hopefully still will be._

_(Flashback ended for now)_

Darkrai was rolling around on the ground in agony as the memory brought his belief to truth. He was Arcs father and he did break Arceus's rule of mating with a human.

"Saria". Darkrai says softly

"So he was right huh". Giratina asks softly

"Yes and now I know". Darkrai answered "I have to find Arc".

Giratina nods and the duo head into the shadows on the search for Darkrais boy.

Kane woke up extremely dizzy trying hard to remember what happened earlier.

"God damn Garchomp maybe I should have been so stupid and grab on to it like that". Kane groaned

Kane felt a light hold around him and his eyes cleared to show two arms wrapped around him, Human arms. Kane started to freak out not liking the situation at all.

"OH FUCK ME". Kane screamed struggling hard to get out of Arcs grasp.

"Hey its ok stop kicking me and I'll let you go". Arc said calmly.

"Fine but you better or else". Kane snarled

"I promise". Arc answered.

Kane stopped and true to his word Arc let him go and stood up stretching. Arc looked at Kane with a calm look on his face.

"See I let you go now may I ask your name". Arc asked

"My name is Kane but my full name is Kanerith". Kane responded politely.

"Alright Kane I'm Arc and the Sneasel over there is Jenny and the Charmeleon is Ryu".

Kane nodded "Alright but where is the Garchomp". He asked as well.

"In this pokeball". Arc answered "Why you want to see him".

Kane nodded again and was mentally preparing a apology for him. A red light shot out of the pokeball and in all his power stood the black Garchomp.

"Mister Arc what do you need". He asked

"The Riolu from your back wanted to see you". Arc said pointing at Kane

"Ah and what does the little mon want". The Garchomp said turning his attention to Kane.

"Well um". Kane started but he didn't know the Garchomps name.

"Oh I see none of you know my name pardon my rudeness I am called Grim". Grim introduced himself.

"Ok Grim I just wanted to apologize for attacking you when your back was turned and for causing any kind of trouble if I did for holding on to you". Kane gave his apology.

"Apology accepted kiddo". Grim smiled "You know you got guts for attacking a opponent that's way above your level front or back attack".

Arc was relieved that the two could let bygones be bygones.

"Hey Kane would you like to join my quest and get stronger and maybe evolve". Arc asked.

Kane was overjoyed and practically jumped into a ball. Arc tapped Kane with a ball and waited for him to be caught. Kane was caught and brought back out.

"So when do we get going". Kane asked.

"As soon as Jenny and Ryu wake up". Arc answered

So they waited and when the others wake up they will get moving.

**End Note: Hey guys this is a heavy dialogue chapter sorry next is WAY better. See you Thursday say bye Cricket *Chirp, chirp*. Bye folks thanks for reading. **


	6. Memory Gap, Cavern of the Damned

**Writers Note: Um hi everybody this is chapter 5 of Anarchy sorry for the wait and that's really it so cricket and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Memory Gap, Cavern of the Damned**

Arc, Grim and Kane were waiting patiently for Jenny and Ryu to wake up. Kane nodded off against Grim who smiled at the little Jackal like Pokemon but kept his eyes on Arc who was training quietly keeping his strength and agility up. Grim heard a low growl form in the back of Ryu's throat and the cursing of a person named 'Mars'. Not liking the way the Charmeleon was wriggling in his sleep Grim decided to wake him up.

"Hey Ryu wake up". Grim whispered

Ryu snarled at first but after opening his eyes he noticed the black Garchomps concerned face and fatherly like stance.

"God damn nightmares". Ryu seethed

"Don't you mean Arceus damn nightmares". Grim asked

"No, God damn nightmares". Ryu retorted "I don't believe in Arceus as our God".

Grim was astonished "Really why do you say that".

"Because the legend of Arceus says it just magically appeared in a world of nothingness". Ryu said "Nothing can just appear something has to make it".

"Then who made Arceus". Grim asked

"I don't know". Ryu sighed

Grim decided to drop the subject but if Ryu does have more nightmares he'll ask him about them. Kane was in his claw/paws being held by Grim as if he was of his kin. Grim took a liking to the little Riolu because he saw a lot of himself in him bravery, recklessness and intelligence. He woke up Jenny after he saw Arc on one of his most fascinating exercises and he also woke up Kane who gave Grim a tiny smile and turned his head to what Grim was pointing at.

Arc was training harder now. He was mad that the Garchomp that was now his ally required him to use one of his most strongest moves. So while Ryu and Jenny have been sleeping he was training the whole time never taking a break. He noticed Grim looking at him every so often he didn't know why but regardless he kept going. When he saw Ryu up he was going even harder now making good of most of the time left. He finished his last exercise by twirling his scythe like a baton well his sword was whipping around in his other arm then he tossed the sword up into the air hitting it with his scythe sending it flying forward. Sprinting as fast as he could Arc rocketed past his sword and put his scythe away and with précised timing caught the blade with his hands before it pierced into his skull. Arc relaxed himself but his ears twitched when he heard clapping and looked over to see his Pokemon looking at him indicating that they were watching him.

"Bravo, Arc". Grim spoke first.

"Um how long were you guys watching me". Arc asked

"Just this last one". Ryu responded "How do you run so fast".

"I don't know I guess I just can". Arc answered "Anyway we should get going Oreburgh is just through that cave".

Everyone nodded except Grim who couldn't quite figure it out but he has seen speed like that before.

Arc and co entered the cave but because of the brush couldn't read the sigh that said 'Welcome to Oreburgh tunnel also known as Cavern of the Damned.

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Giratina emerged from the shadows at route 2 just outside Jubilife. Both legends of darkness changed into their human forms so they wouldn`t be noticed by civilians. Darkrais human form was 5`11 with white hair with a bang that covered one of his eyes he was wearing a black shirt with a red collar and black jeans with red shoes. His visible eye was a cyan color and he had pale white skin. Giratina had two red eyes with a gray hoodie and red and grey jeans. His hair had two pointed spikes were his horns were and his hair was a dirty blond. Yeah they kinda stuck out In a crowd.<p>

"Alright let's look for information". Darkrai said

"Right, now what are we looking for". Giratina asked

"Which direction, if he's actually been here, and that's about it". Darkrai answered

Giratina nodded and went one way and Darkrai went the other. Before Giratina left Darkrai gave him a picture of Arc so he could ask people the questions. Darkrai went to check the Pokemon center hoping he said something about where he was going. Darkrai went up to the nurse of the center.

"Hello ma'am". Darkrai greeted

"Hello sir what could I do for you". The nurse asked.

"Have you seen this boy". Darkrai asked showing the nurse Arcs picture

"Why yes I have he was here a day and a half ago". The nurse answered

'Great so he was here', "Did he say where he was going". Darkrai asked

"He said something about Oreburgh I don't really know". The nurse answered

"Thank you ma'am". Darkrai thanked and bowed before leaving the center

Giratina had no luck at finding anything about Arc except that a destroyed Galactic 'base' was destroyed and a witness named Arc as the destroyer relived citizens that one of those buildings where gone.

'Your boys got guts Dark' Giratina thought to himself

Giratina surveyed the scene noticing all the flaming bodies of Galactic grunts but lots of bodies where not even touched. The pile of Galactic bodies had a note beside them labeled 'Damned' and the non touched bodies had one that said 'to late to save, step up the pace'. Giratina liked what he saw the boy had a good sense of justice exactly what the world needed now that humans and pokemon were not getting along. Giratina stepped away and went to find Darkrai hoping he had better luck.

Darkrai was waiting at the Route 3 gate waiting for Giratina. Since Darkrai knew were Arc was heading he and Giratina were going to shadow travel there and wait. At a unfortunate time Darkrai got a sudden headache indicating a continuation of yesterdays memory.

_(Flashback: 12 years ago)_

_Darkrai was tearing through the forest at a inhuman speed his human form gone and his true form showing. Furious roars were heard far behind him the black Garchomp hunting him down for unknown reasons. Darkrai was experiencing sadness he hasn't felt since before meeting Saria. The only thing keeping him from ripping a part that Garchomp was his kids safety and his promise to Saria. No Pokemon disturbed the lord of nightmares as he dashed past them. The roars were getting closer and Darkrai was running out of options._

"_I'll have to shadow travel hopefully the boy can handle it". Darkrai muttered _

_A dark portal appeared in front of Darkrai and he stepped through it to the Distortion world. As he closed the portal he heard the raspy roar of his fellow legend of Darkness the Renegade Pokemon Giratina._

"_Darkrai what do I owe the honor of-". Giratina started but stopped as he noticed the bundle in Darkrais arms. "Uh Dark why do you have a baby"._

"_I have this baby because he's my child". Darkrai answered_

"_Congrats so whos the mom, it's Cresselia isn't it". Giratina guessed_

"_No". Darkrai said_

"_Shaymin, Mesprit, Suicune, Mew, Reshiram, Virizion, Latias, Regice, Kyogre, Ho-oh". Giratina listed_

"_No". Darkrai said_

"_It better not be Dialga or else Dark". Giratina growled._

"_The mother is not a Pokemon". Darkrai finally answered_

"_A human women". Giratina breathed uneasily_

"_Yes". Darkrai whispered_

"_You rule breaking dog". Giratina howled in laughter "now this is funny"._

"_This is no laughing matter Giratina". Darkrai hissed_

"_So what are you going to do about him". Giratina inquired_

"_I don't know". Darkrai answered_

_They both didn't say anything more and just looked at the baby._

_(Flashback halted)_

Darkrai snapped out of his memory and saw Giratina running up to him. Giratina stopped just infront of him.

"Did you find what you needed". Giratina asked

"Yes we need to go to Oreburgh and shadow travel is the quickest way". Darkrai answered

Giratina nodded and both dark legends walked to route 3 to look for a safe place to make a shadow portal.

Arc and co entered the cavern. It was dark but bright enough to actually see anything, the walls were covered in gems and stones. The cavern was a wonderful sight however Arc couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Grim noticed it to there was something unnatural about this cavern but it was the only way at the moment Arc and his pokemon could get to Oreburgh.

"Damn place is creeping me out" Ryu grumbled.

"Yeah but why is there no one here" Jenny asked

Arc kept studying the area around them then something whizzes past his vision making him widen his eyes.

"Everyone but Grim return NOW" Arc exclaimed

No one argued as they heard inhuman moans and eerie screams. Arc drew his scythe and looked over at his battle partner who looked determined as he was. Suddenly a arm tears through the floor of the cave and the skeleton of a Sandslash except it still had parts of flesh that started dripping down it's figure. A few more popped out also a couple of Combuskens with pale skin that were covered in green feathers.

"W-what the fuck". Arc stuttered

"Oh Arceus this is most disturbing" Grim groaned

"What are they" Arc asked

"Either they are possessed remains or risen dead the difference being there is a single puppeteer rather than many".

"Well I guess we'll see when we send them back to there grave" Arc snarled

Arc and Grim took their stances and waited for the onslaught to begin. A few of the sandslash things came charging and the both of them took their own set. Arc swung and caught the rib cage of a Sandslash thing which knocked its bones around falling it but to Arc astonishment it rose up and charged at him claws slashing with malicious intent. Arc parried most of the blows but a few got him making him bleed but while he wasn't looking a vibrant dark aura wrapped itself around his wound healing it bit by bit. Arc was getting pissed so he grabbed one of the things heads and tore it off and started to slam it repeatedly into the ground making Pokemon brain mush up and split into pieces. Arc did the same thing to his other opponent's till the combuskens were left. Arc was pretty mad but kept it under check in case 'that' ever happened again. The Combuskens were not to difficult what Arc did was take his scythe and cleaved them in half and waited for it to start repairing them selfs then while they were doing that he took there heads since they couldn't move and cut them to ribbons

Grim was watching Arc since he was a Pokemon he used his natural abilities to easily overcome his disturbed foes and he noticed the dark aura around Arcs hand when he got hurt.

'This further confirms my suspicions he is the child I have been seeking the boy that could either save everything or cause it all to fall' Grim thought to himself.

Arc looked over at Grim who was staring at him funny.

"Hey everything ok over there". Arc called out

"Yes everything's fine" Grim replied "Now let's get going".

Arc nodded and him and the dragon walked further into the tunnel. Arc wasn't sure to let everyone out so he didn't just in case they didn't get separated and lost. A little more way in they made it to a clearing inside the cave which confused them greatly as to why a giant circle would be in a cave.

"Ok could this place get any weirder". Arc exclaimed "First the eerie feeling, then the fucked up creatures and now a battlefield in a cave".

"This is indeed odd but what purpose does it serve". Grim inquired

"Its purpose black fiend is to fulfill the requests of the damned". Spoke a mysterious masculine voice

"Whos there, show your self coward". Arc roared which made the voice chuckle

"Oh where are my manners bastard son of the dark lord" the voice said and walked out of the darkest part of the clearing showing a guy three years older then Arc wearing a gray top hat with a red trench coat and black satanic patterns on his shoulders in dark gray dress pants and black shoes with red stripes on them.

"My name is Shadoric Aradon" Shadoric introduced him self "Or you could call me the Blood Necromancer".

**Writers Note: Well it's good to be back and I know first chap back and it's a cliffhanger. Well don't worry either LATE tonight or early tomorrow the continuation of this will be up. Also to note during spring break (meaning tomorrow-Saturday) expect no bull shit from me there will be a chapter of both my stories each day maybe two of one of them so rev it up and I Shadow Void will see you Tuesday happy nightmares.**


	7. Memory Trigger, Dance of Death

**Writers Note: Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of Anarchy now I'm going to warn you there will be gore, violence, language and disturbing material if you hate anyone of these things leave immediately. So that being said let's rev it up and hit the ground running.**

**Chapter 6: Memory Trigger, Dance of Death Embrace the Darkness**

Arc was struck dumbfounded at the title of the man before him a blood necromancer was a very eerie choice of life. What a blood necromancer does is kinda like what a normal one does except a blood one has more of a twisted take on it. What it does is take the blood of a human or creature and boils the blood making it start up but this only works if the heads attached so the brain can reanimated giving the object of choice the fake reality that they are alive.

"What the fuck is a Necromancer doing in this day and age". Arc shouts at Shadoric

"Why feeding off all the emotionful rejects that want to hear/see their dead family that's what". Shadoric sneered

"Boys insane". Grim growled "Taking advantage of poor souls like that".

"SILENCE BLACK FIEND". Shadoric roared "YOU WILL DIE BY MY BLADE"

Shadoric ran forward his weapon of choice which is a odd one for a Necromancer. It is a black bladed Flamberge with a dark red hilt and a white line running down the middle of the blade. With a savage cry Shadoric swung at Grim but instead of hitting scale a metallic screeching was instead produced. Arc with his scythe drawn was blocking Shadorics strike against Grim.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM". Shadoric screamed

"Because he is my companion". Arc answered "Why do you hate him".

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER". Shadoric wailed "A WOMAN BY THE NAME OF SARIA".

Grim just looked on concern drenching his face 'Arceus fucking Mew damn it the prophecy keeps happening around me. The son of Darkrai and the Bloody Necromancer born of separate fathers but same mother shall decide the fate of the world wither it should prosper or fall'.

"Saria, that name sounds strangely familiar". Arc mutters

_A tremendous pain slinks its way into Arcs brain and a very odd flashback happens showing baby Arc in the hands of a women with flowing red hair in a black and gray silk dress and blue sandals. Standing next to her is a man with white hair covering one of his eyes while the other a deep cyan looks down at Arc a smile on his face. The man is wearing a black suit with a strange red collar and black pants and shoes._

"_May I hold him dear". The man asks_

"_Yes you may dear". The woman answers handing Arc over to his father_

"_He's so amazing Saria and he has my hair and your lovely red eyes". The man says to his wife Saria_

"_I know my dear Darkrai he will grow into a fine child". Saria says to her husband Darkrai_

_Suddently a loud noise is heard from downstairs and the Arcanine start whining then they started gurgling. The pair look down the stairs and see a black Garchomp with blood stained claws and teeth staring up at them._

"_RAWR (GIVE ME THE CHILD AND THAT`S AN ORDER FROM ARCEUS YOU TRATIOROUS SWINE)"._

_Arcs father (Darkrai) was about to go down but Saria was ahead of him and unleashed her Dragonite and looked pissed._

"_SARIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Darkrai cried out_

"_Take baby Arc to safety you two are more important that a mortal woman" Saria said soulfully_

"_NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU". Darkrai exclaimed_

"_Think of the baby Darkrai". Saria urged "Don't worry I'll be fine"._

_Darkrai was torn but against his gut feelings he decided to run _

And that's when the flashback stopped and Arc just looked at the cavern floor then up at Grim no emotions in his dark red eyes which scared Grim even more.

"You killed my mother". Arc monotoned

"Look Arc it was an accident". Grim stated "After I defeated her Dragonite she charged at me and I batted her away but I hit to hard and she snapped her neck on impact".

"See Arc that bastard took something precious from us". Shadoric said "Lets take him out together half brother style".

Arc shook his head "No I won't".

Shadoric was enraged "Why not he is a animal he needs to die".

"Mother would of wanted us to forgive and forget". Arc monotones "Vengeance solves nothing just adds to the heartache".

"FINE I'LL JUST KILL YOU BOTH" Shadoric roared

Arc sneered but was prepared. His opponent was obviously an expert of his arts so Arc must be weary and take any chance to end the fight. Shadoric swung his blade with powerful strikes making Arc dive and jump to avoid them. Arc pulled his blade out and sheethed his scythe so he wouldn't get to tired of wielding the heavy weapon. Arc slashed quickly trying to get cuts on his opponent but was surprised at how fast Shadoric could block with the bulky blade. Shadoric swung diagonally trying to sever Arc in half but got a surprise when Arc jumped onto the top of his blade and stabbed downward. Shadoric blocked it with his arm making it go into the flesh but he didn't cry out in pain just grunted and knocked Arc off the sword leaving him weaponless. Dashing for his weapon Arc dodged the fireballs from the Necromancer who resorted to magika because of the sword in his arm. Arc reached the arm and ripped the sword out making blood spurt from the wound.

"First blood". Arc chanted

"BASTARD" Shadoric yelled

'My, my this is getting interesting' Grim thought from the sidelines.

Shadoric started launching fireballs, thunderbolts and icicles in Arcs direction. Arc dodged the fireballs and slid under the thunderbolts then slashed the icicles as he ran forwards. Shadoric stopped his magika assault and ran forward as well. Clashing and clanging metal against metal sounds rang through out the cavern as the half-brothers smashed sword on sword. Arc took his foot and slammed it into Shadorics side knocking the Necromancer to the ground. Shadoric got up but was pissed off.

"FUCKING LORD YOU ARE ANNOYING". Shadoric snarled

"Stop yacking and FIGHT". Arc exclaimed

The two started clashing again getting hit's on one another now and then. Then Arc speared Shadoric in the gut with his blade sending it all the way through and piercing the outer flesh.

'NO THE NECROMANCER CAN"T DIE' Grim screamed in his head

"AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA MWAHAHA". Shadoric started to laugh each time his voice getting more twisted

"What the fuck". Arc said

"Now let the battle TRULY begin". Shadoric yelled. His body was more dark and the Flamberge split into two long Katanas one black the other white. His eyes went from regular red eyes to the whole thing being red. The clothing he wore morphed into some sort of weird armor.

Shadoric dashed at Arc and slashed at him with unhuman speeds. Arc was trying his best to block but he kept getting hit by some of the strikes which hurt a lot. Arc tried to fight back but his attacks were ineffective and Shadoric punched him right in the head which rattled his skull. Shadoric gripped Arc and threw him against a wall and stabbed his Katanas through his arms impaling him on the wall. Blood dripped from Arcs wounds as he screamed in agony as the crimson liquid dropped bit by bit onto the floor beneath him. Shadoric started to use Arc as a punching bag as he ravaged Arcs body with heavy punches making Arc scream more and more with every blow. Arc couldn't take anymore and passed out and Shadoric ripped his katanas out of his arms making more blood come out. Shadoric turned his attention to Grim who was standing there ready for the short death that awaited him as the Demonic Necromancer strided towards him.

The pain was unbearable he couldn't take being beaten unmercifully by his fucked up half brother which he just learned EXISTED anymore. Slipping into a black prison was all he could do just to escape the pain.

"Arc embrace it". A disturbing hissing voice called

"Embrace what and who are". Arc asked wearily

"The Darknessss Arc embrace it". the voice screamed

"But Darkness will only lead to trouble". Arc said

"NOO I will help you, keep you alive pleassse trussst me". The voice begged

"Fine I will trust you but don't you cross me".

"That will never happen" The voice said honestly

A whirling wind sound was heard and the room brightened enough for Arc to see a dark looking version of himself walk towards him and disappear inside of him. Black tendrils wrapped around Arc cocooning him in darkness. Shadoric heard a weird noise behind him as he made his way to Grim and turning around might have been a bad idea. The cocoon was sitting exactly were Arc was and was pulsing with black energy and tendrils acting as the stuff keeping it to the ground. Then it stopped pulsing and all the energy vanished and the cocoon exploded leaving a changed Arc standing there. Arcs hair which was formally white now had black tips and streaks in it. His teeth were now fanged and his ears were pointed although his eyes stayed the same. His arm now had a spiked gauntlet on it which was removable but was good for fights and took him out of the embrace. His clothing were now all black except the red hoodie with the black hood.

"HOLY SHIT" Shadoric exclaimed

'Now this is irony in the making' Grim thought 'Both have embraced there sides Arc the positive darkness and Shadoric the negative darkness all by meeting each other and not knowing what this means'.

"Now Shadoric what were you saying about the fight truly beginning". Arc said smirking

"YOUR DEAD BROTHER". Shadoric roared

Arc drew his sword which also was effected by the embracement it was now a katana which extended the hilt of the scythe he carried and was armed with retractable fangs on the blade. Shadoric roared as he ran forward and sliced horizontally and vertically. Arc grabbed a blade with his gauntlet and blocked the other with his sword. Shadoric was impressed with how effortless Arc did that but was starting to freak out because Arc was still smiling. Arc tore the sword out of his brothers hand and threw it away then proceeded to strike him hard in the face with his gauntlet hand sending Shadoric flying.

"Is that all come on get up" Arc sneered "Were both at our strongest or are you just this pathetic".

'Arc is right this shouldn't be this one sided' Grim thought to himself

Shadoric spit up some blood and charged at Arc swinging with hate and rage. Arc yawned and used his sword to send Shadorics other blade flying and smacked him with his gauntlet.

"Reckless and pathetic and you are the older brother disgusting". Arc raged

"I am NOT PATHETIC". Shadoric yelled but was silenced by Arcs Gauntlet

"You are and that's sad". Arc said sorrowly "Go and train, comeback when your better".

'Humility a interesting trait for a darkembracer even the positive one' Grim thought.

"Grim let's go" Arc called "The exits ahead".

Grim nodded and both of them left the defeated Necromancer to think about what he should do next.

Outside the cave Arc decided to let the other three out and they were relived to be out of the cave. The group walked till night fall and they still were outside Oreburgh.

"Looks like another day till we get there". Arc said his form still on

"Hey Arc when did you change your look". Jenny asked

"Oh inside the cave I found this gauntlet and it this don't worry it's only like this with the gauntlet but I like it". Arc responded

"I'll admit you do look more menacing and that could be a good thing". Ryu stated

"Yeah you look awesome I mean you have fangs like me". Kane quipped

"Well thanks guys for the support now let's get some sleep and tomorrow we'll get our first badge". Arc said.

Everyone agreed and they all went to their own little area in the campsite to sleep except the big black land dragon who's mind was still on the fight in the cave.

'That fight should have been different It was to onesided at the end were did Arc get so much strength from' Grim thought.

He decided to dwell on it later and kept watch over camp sleep could wait.

**Writers Note: Well was that good enough for ya. Anyway tomorrow Arc and co FINALLY get to Oreburgh were he not only get's his first badge but meets Darkrai and Giratina and a new OC so stay tuned and this is Shadow Void Happy Nightmares**


	8. Fangirls and Gymnastics

**Writers Note: Welcome to a new chapter of Anarchy. Now this and my other story will be posted on fanfiction near the same time. If this is the only story of mine you have read make time to check my other one. Now in this chapter Arc gets a companion and meets Darkrai and Giratina who go under new names but rest assure they are them. So lets rev it up and dive into chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Fangirls and Gymnastics **

Horrifying images print Arcs mind during his sleep. There he was standing side by side Shadoric a blood soaked grin on his face as he massacred thousands of army men. Surprisingly his old commanding officer was nowhere in sight but Jack was and it looked like he was ordering the soldier's to gun down the two. Then a little scene played out showcasing Arc and Shadoric sitting on a pair of thrones in a grand room. Gold, white and red lined the whole area nothing but the two boys occupied the vicinity. Then a great stag like creature shot through the entrance. Arc didn't hear anything but the stag was clearly saying something but the dream faded as it shot a bunch of light energy pillars at the boys.

Awaking in a panic Arc decided to sit outside for a while not wanting to go back to sleep. Outside he noticed Grim with his eyes closed leaning against a stony pillar breathing softly. Arc just walked by and headed east till he reached a clearing where there were boulders and pillars and room for movement. Arc drew his sword and took a look at it noticing its void like black colour with a vermilion streak running down the edge. Arc bowed inwardly at the blade seeing as this was the last thing his 'father' gave him before he joined the army. Swiping it to his side Arc took his vision to the rocks. Rushing forward Arc swiped his blade in a horizontal line and a small energy wave shot out as he swung.

"Demon Fang". Arc shouted

The small energy wave crashed into a boulder and shattered it into smaller pieces. Arc slashed at another boulder crumbling it eventually. Arc charged up his blade infront of another boulder and swung down.

"Demons Inferno". He cried and after he swung down he swung up sending out fiery shockwaves.

Arc charged his arm in dark energy and dashed at another boulder with his sword by his side.

"Rending Strike". He called out as he slashed the boulder then did a raising uppercut with his dark shrouded arm and finished it off with a spinning downward thrust.

Arc prepared for his strongest earth based move (**Note: Not his most powerful this is like his 6****th**). Arc charged his legs with dark energy and sprinted at a pillar. With all the energy in his legs Arc ran up the pillar and reached the top. Back flipping off the pillar he encased the rest of his body in dark energy and his sword he made a downward thrust like position with his blade. Moments before he hit the ground he called out the name of his attack.

"Devils Earth Render". He roared as he crashed into the ground sending black shockwaves everywhere and causing the ground to spilt and crack but not destroying it.

Happy with his work he started to walk away when he felt the energy signature of a person. It wasn't a dangerous presence but he wasn't going to leave it there.

"You should try hiding yourself better I know there's someone here". Arc said

A curse was heard and out behind a boulder that didn't break came a girl about Arcs age with brown hair with pink streaks. Her eyes were a calming sea blue and she was wearing a deep purple shirt and navy blue jeans. She had a shoulder bag instead of a purse and three pokeballs clipped to it.

"How did you know I was there". She demanded

"You were sending your energy signature out in large waves". Arc scoffed "Even a novice energy tracker could of spotted you".

The girl was not happy and Arc knew this by the way she looked at him.

"Are you some sort of expert energy reader or something" She asked

"No but I'm pretty good at it". Arc answered "You have to be if you're a commander".

The girl changed the look on her face from a look of anger to one of fright.

"I knew it" She exclaimed "Your commander Arc Void of the Alliance of Man and Mon armed force".

Arc cringed at hearing that so it looks like his name was well known after all.

"Yes but maybe that should be corrected". He said "It's now like former commander".

The girls facial expression didn't change at all.

"Who cares if former or not you're one of the only really well known names from there". She cheered

Arc just kind of started to walk away but was surprised when she appeared infront of his face looking like she was inspecting his face.

"Can I help you miss um". Arc started but stopped since he never got her name yet.

"Oh how rude of me". She says then backs away so she could stick out her hand "I'm Maria Transon".

Arc sticks his hand out just to be nice and shakes her hand. She squeals and asks if she could come with him. Knowing he won't get rid of her even if he mutilates her he says yes and reluctantly takes her back to camp where he finally notices that it's daytime and he's been out there for over three hours. After arriving at camp Arc introduces Maria to all of his Pokemon and the only one that didn't like her was Jenny but Maria had no problem with Jenny what so ever. Grim really scared her because he was black in colour and the fact he was a dragon was quite a fearsome combo (**Note: I am not racist Grim just is a unusual coloured Garchomp**). Arc asked if he could see her Pokemon and she agreed.

"All right guys come on out". Maria called out

Marias pokemon consisted of a female Quilava a female Zorua and a male Sneasel. Kane was the only Pokemon still sleeping till the Zorua went over and nudged him awake. He was startled at first then was accepted the idea of having new traveling companions. Ryu was sitting on a tree branch yes on a tree branch and was watching the newcomers with mild interest not really caring about them till he saw the Quilava which he knew as a Charmander as she was a starter in the same lab till the day they were separated by two different trainers. The male Sneasel was the only one that didn`t care about anyone of the newcomers not even the female Sneasel roused his curiosity but sooner than later he was going to have to associate himself with them.

"This is Reena". Maria pointed at the Quilava "And that's Carol and Reaper".

"Nice names but the Sneasel seems a little antisocial". Arc pointed out

"Oh he's fine just readjusting himself to a larger crowd". Maria stated "Now shall we head to Oreburgh".

Arc nodded and the group headed towards the mining town that was just beyond the next horizon.

**Note: Ok before advancing I'm just going to list the name, level and attacks of Arcs pokemon as well as Marias before the Gym battle also I'm just listing Marias and I'll explain later.**

**Arcs: Jenny Female Sneasel, Level 18 attacks: Icy wind, Shadow ball, Shadow Claw and beat up**

**Ryu Male Charmeleon, Level 17 attacks: Flamethrower, Metal claw, Dragon Rage and ember**

**Kane Male Riolu, Level 13 attacks: Force palm, Jump kick, Iron Tail and quick attack**

**Grim Male Dark Garchomp, Level 57 attacks: Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Earthquake and Hyper beam**

**Marias: Reaper Male Sneasel Level 19 attacks Ice punch, Dark pulse, x scissor and slash**

**Reena Female Quilava Level 16 attacks: Flamethrower, swift, dig and Aerial Ace**

**Carol Female Zorua Level 14 attacks: Foul play, Faint attack, Shadow ball and fake tears**

**Now with that said let's get going and no Grim is not going to be used for this fight.**

Arriving in Oreburgh Arc had only one goal getting to the gym and beating the gym leader so he could head to the next town. Unfortunately his new companion wanted to go sightseeing but Arc voiced his displeasure of that.

"Look how bout after the gym we can go sightseeing". Arc said getting tired of her constant nattering and whining about seeing this and that.

"Fine but I'm holding this as a promise". Maria said

"Whatever". Arc breathed a sigh of relief.

The Oreburgh gym was located in the center of town and at first glance you would think that it would look cool outside but no it looked like a oversized pokemon center with the word gym on it. Inside though it was a HUGE place and the inside usually told people what type the leader would use. The gym had to side areas one is where you'd go for your battle the other is the spectator area were people who were waiting to challenge said leader would go and watch the current opponent fight or were your friends would go as well. Arc asked the receptionist if Roark was open for a challenge and he got a yes and was ushered to the challengers side.

The battlefield was just a plain rocky terrain not to opposing at all. On the other side was a man with brown hair and glasses and a red mining helmet. He had a greyish brown jacket with a black shirt and the same colour pants as his jacket.

"So you are my next opponent eh". Roark asked

"Yes" Arc answered

"Well then let me tell you the rules". Roark stated " Each person chooses three Pokemon and challengers get two substitutions and the battle lasts till all three Pokemon are knocked out".

"Right" Arc said back

"Now choose your first Pokemon" Roark asked

Arc nodded and grabbed a Pokeball "Go Kane". He said and the little blue jackal popped out

"Go Geodude". Roark shouted tossing a pokeball that released a ball of rock with two arms that had hands with four digits.

Kane just stared down his foe showing no fear as the rock tried to intimidate him which wasn't really working.

"Kane, Iron tail". Arc ordered. Kanes tail glowed a shinning silver and he rushed at the Geodude.

"Geodude dodge and rollout" Roark ordered. The Geodude rolled out of the way of the attack causing Kane to slam his tail into the ground making a hole in the field. The Geodude then started to spin at a fast pace and rocketed towards Kane.

"Kane jump into the air". Arc advised. Kane jumped just as the Geodude got close and waited for his next command as he started to descent.

"Good now use jump kick". Arc called out. As Kane descended he charged up his leg and came crashing down on the still rolling Geodude causing it to go flying and hitting a stone on the field knocking it out.

"Good try Geodude return". Roark commented the stone

"Kane are you still good" Arc asked out of concern. Kane gave a thumbs up and turned back in Roarks direction.

"I Must say mister Arc that you are a good trainer but theres still a long battle ahead of you". Roark said "Now meet my next Pokemon go Onix".

Roarks second Pokemon was a giant rock snake that towered everything in the area. The behemoth had to coil itself a little just to leave room to fight.

"Kane quick attack then iron tail". Arc ordered. Kane shot forward really fast and made his tail shine again and slammed it against the titan snake causing some damage but not to noticeable of some.

"Onix rocktomb". Roark ordered. Onix called forth a bunch of stones and tossed them at Kane surrounding him and crushing him.

"Kane use Force palm" Arc cried. Kanes paw surrounded itself in a strong aura and he slammed it against his stony prison and shattered it only to see a Onix rushing forwards.

"Jump kick Kane". Arc shouted. Kane jumped and did his attack but the momentum of both Pokemon ended up causing Kane to hit the ground unable to get up yet the Onix stayed up but it took a nice amount of damage.

"Great job Kane have some rest". Arc said returning the Riolu

Taking another ball Arc sent out his next Pokemon "Go Ryu".

The Charmeleon emerged and glared intensely at the Onix and started to flex his claws and whip his tail about.

"Ryu flamethrower". Arc ordered. Ryu heeded Arcs instruction and sent a ferocious blast at the Rocky serpent.

The blast hit leaving a scorch mark on the Onix causing some damage but again not really that noticeable.

"Onix rocktomb imprison that fiery reptile". Roark ordered. The Onix called the rocks forth again and sent them flying towards Ryu doing exactly what they did to Kane.

"Ryu dig out of there". Arc called. Ryu dug underground and the rocks toppled where he once was.

"Ok now jump behind Onix and use Dragon rage". Arc ordered. Ryu just heard his order and was right underneath the Onix and was just waiting for it to turn around. Finally the chance arrived and Ryu jumped out from below and sent a pulse of blue fire at the Onix hitting it hard enough that the thing kneeled over and collapsed.

"Good job Onix return". Roark said to his titanic snake

"Nice job Ryu now rest and I'll sent you out if need be". Arc said returning his Pokemon

"Well I only have one left and you have two but I've saved my best for last". Roark stated "Go Cranidos".

"Go Jenny". Arc called out his last Pokemon as well.

Cranidos was a small dinosaur like Pokemon with a thick skull and was grey and blue also it had spikes on the area around it's head.

"Jenny use shadow ball". Arc ordered. Jenny charged up a eerie ball of shadowish energy and rifled it at the Cranidos.

"Cranidos guard" Roark ordered. The tiny dino lowered it's head making its head take the damage and since it was thick headed the damage was minimized.

"Cranidos charge at it and use Rock wrecker". Roark roared. Cranidos charged with it's head down with the intent if slamming it's head as hard as it could into Jennys gut.

"Jenny jump over it and use Icy wind". Arc ordered. Jenny leaped over the thick headed dino and unleashed a extremely chilly wind that caused the floor to ice over and trap the Cranidos getting it caught.

"Perfect now use Beat up". Arc called out. Jenny ran towards the trapped Cranidos and smashed it four times each one more powerful than the other. The first strike was a alright hit indicating that it was from Kane, next was her hit which was somewhat stronger than Kanes, then came Ryus which was much more powerful than the first two hits, then there was Grims which was strong enough that the attack knocked out the Cranidos.

"Cranidos return" Roark said as he put the tiny dino back into it's ball

"Alright Jenny we did it". Arc stated and hugged his 'starter' causing her to blush a bit.

Roark walked over to Arc and shook his hand congratulated him on the battle and gave him the Oreburgh badge. Arc thanked him and he walked out of the area with Jenny by his side. Maria came out of the spectators side and congratulated Arc on getting his badge.

"Maria are you going to challenge Roark". Arc asked

"I already have and I have my badge". Maria stated

Arc nodded and the two headed to the center so Arc could heal his pokemon.

At the center Arc got two rooms one for him and another for Maria while he was waiting for his pokemon. At the same time he was approached by two older boys one that looked like he was twenty five and the other twenty four.

"Excuse our intruding but are you a trainer". The older one asked

"Yeah why". Arc asked

"Well you see we need to go around the Sinnoh Region for this mission and we don't like to capture pokemon so we need someone that could help us". The younger one asked "I assume your heading around for badges right or maybe sightseeing".

"Yeah I am". Arc said "And I'll take you up on your offer if we do the traveling aspect my way".

"You got a deal". The older one said" The names Giraven and my associate is Darmic".

"The name is Arc Void former commander of the A.O.M.A.M armed forces". Arc said shaking their hands "Pleasure doing business with you".

Inwardly Arc had a weird feeling about these two but that could wait for tomorrow.

**Writers Note: Yeah, yeah I know the end was short but this will be better explained next chapter. Anyway I'm fadin out and this is Shadow Void saying Happy Nightmares. **


End file.
